Crippling Performance
by Natalie M.R
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson is the best homicide detective in Mystic Falls, but due to his misbehaviour he's been wanted off the newest case. Even though the circumstances aren't in his favour, that doesn't stop him from trying to solve the murder of a French actor Francois DeGarmo with the help of a certain forensic biologist.


_**A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit shorter, since it's an introduction to the story. If you'd like me to continue this type of story, review and let me know what you think. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CRIPPLING PERFORMANCE<strong>

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls, the 21st Century.<em>

** ( 9:00 am)**

"Who do we have here?" a voice asks huskily, a hint of amusement evident in his tone.

Elizabeth Forbes, the local sheriff rotates her head to the side to find her self facing Niklaus Mikaelson, the town's most ill-mannered investigator. She rolls her eyes in annoyance, ignoring his stare further on while taking a step forward to examine the victim.

"I thought I told you to stay away, Klaus. I don't quite remember putting you on the case," the sheriff finally speaks out, ending the miserable silence. She moves out of her way for the photographer to take a better shot while she plants him an intense stare.

"Oh, come on ! We had a little spat. Now, when have I ever let a little disagreement stop me?" he puts on a devilish grin while moving closer towards the corpse, deciding not to stand by the door any longer. "I hired myself love," he lets out a light chuckle while sending a wink her way, knowing how much she gets irritated by his actions. "So, mind filling me in? What do we know?"

She shifts uncomfortably as her left eye twitches in frustration. His daily rude behaviour doesn't portray him at his best, but Klaus Mikaelson, as they call him, certainly isn't hard on the eye. His pearl white skin, contrasted with his blue eyes and light brown hair make him considered to be quite attractive by the ladies. He doesn't make too many friends in the Police department. On the contrary, but he gets his cases solved.

"Francois DeGarmo," she starts, but is immediately interrupted by his next question.

"DeGarmo? As in the French actor?" he asks curiously, clearly stunned at the fact he's in Mystic Falls. What was he doing here?

"Yes," she confirms his suspicions, "Looks like our guy here organised an after party in his hotel suite. He was found dead this morning on the roof by one of the hotel maids after he went missing for a long period of time."

"I'll need a list of every person who was in contact with Mr. DeGarmo last night. I'll drop by the police station later on for the lab results," Klaus demands with a slight raised tone to his voice, before walking towards the door, prepared to leave The Grand Falls Hotel.

As he was storming out of the hotel room, someone was blocking his way. As he lifts his gaze from the floor, he gets a better view of who that person is. It's chief deputy, Mikael Mikaelson, Klaus's step-father. Mikael is a tall man, with dark blond hair and blue eyes, that oddly enough resemble Niklaus's.

"What's your business here boy?" he yells out in a very hostile manner," I don't want you on this case."

"You don't want me on any case," Klaus snaps back, his voice full of venom.

"You sabotaged the last one."

"I solved the case."

"You put someone's life in danger."

The bickering went on and on, until sheriff Forbes put a stop to it. The Mikaelson's never had a good father-son relationship. Ever since Niklaus was born, his step-father treated him coldly. He was aggressive, bad tempered and prideful.

"As I thought," sheriff Forbes starts, disappointment dripping from her lips,"It's best if you take a small break. No discussions."

Klaus takes one last glance at the two figures before him, until he walks past them. From the corner of his eye, a blonde strand of hair blurs his vision and peaks his interest. He turns around to catch a glimpse of the woman's face but fails to do so. She has already entered the room from where he has just walked out from.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(10:30 am)<strong>_

Niklaus retired to his chamber, eager to get his hands on his phone. He was never the one to back out on a case, no matter what, especially if a certain case stirred his curiosity.

Reception: Good morning. The Grand Falls Hotel. How may I help you?

Niklaus: Good morning this is Niklaus Mikaelson. Do you have any available rooms?

Reception: I'm assuming you'll be needing that room starting from today?

Niklaus: Yes, please.

Reception: Ok, hold on please. I'll check... Yes sir we do. One room?

Niklaus: Yes. I'd also prefer that room to be on the 6th floor.

Reception: Sure. How many nights?

Niklaus: Four nights. Check in on the 24th and check out on the 28th.

Reception: Alright. One room on the 6th floor. Check in on the 24th and out on the 28th, is that right?

Niklaus: Yes, that's correct.

Reception: Full board?

Niklaus: Yes, please.

Reception: Can I have your full name, please?

Niklaus: Niklaus Mikaelson.

Reception: The reservation is on your name Mr. Mikaelson. Let me remind you that check-in is always after 10 pm and the rooms must be vacated before 10 pm to check out.

Niklaus: No problem. All right then. Are we all set?

Reception: Yes sir, everything will be arranged for you arrival.

Niklaus: Thank you very much.

Reception: You are very welcome . Have a nice day. Goodbye.

Niklaus: Thank you. Bye.


End file.
